


Что могло бы быть

by Regis



Category: Star Trek: Generations (1994), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-26
Updated: 2005-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: Бета переводчика: Sage





	Что могло бы быть

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Might Have Been](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/363798) by kira-nerys. 



> Бета переводчика: Sage

Спок стоял у каменной плиты на Виридиане 3, под которой его прежний капитан обрел свой покой. Он упал на колени, не в силах сдерживать боль, затопившую его сознание. Пустота и холод воцарились в его сердце, и не было ничего в этой вселенной, что могло бы изгнать их. 

\- О, Джим, - прошептал он. Он провел рукой по глазам и с удивлением увидел, что его пальцы мокрые от слез. 

Воспоминание о том особенном дне, о том единственном разе, когда они разделили постель, когда решились показать, что на самом деле значат друг для друга, было таким ярким, словно это случилось вчера. Воспоминание о первом поцелуе, о щемящей нежности прикосновений… и о боли, пришедшей вместе с этим. Он все еще слышал слова, которые сказал тогда Кирк. 

\- Мы не можем, Спок. Звездный Флот никогда не позволит нам быть вместе.

И его логичный ответ:

\- Да, Джим. Я знаю. У нас есть обязательства перед Звездным Флотом. Мы больше никогда не должны поддаваться своим желаниям.

Он помнил свою полную уверенность в правоте этих слов. И они остались друзьями, которые никогда не позволяли ничему личному мешать их работе, их обязанностям. Спок знал, что они не ошиблись, приняв такое решение.

Однако, сегодня в этом бесплодном мире у надгробья любимого, он грезил о том, что могло бы быть…


End file.
